User talk:EmperorGalvinian
Welcome Hey! How nice of you to join us. :P RepComCustoms. (talk) 23:10, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Galv. (It's Turtle). I really like the quotes you did on your page! Could you dig up some for some of the other useres? (If you can't I understand.:) ) 23:34, December 29, 2012 (UTC)Turtle I probably could...EmperorGalvinian (talk) 23:35, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Galv! I can't make an account.... so I'll just be a lurker.:p 23:50, December 29, 2012 (UTC) The Lurker Turtle Why not? By the way, did you know Badger created this wiki in August? EmperorGalvinian (talk) 00:08, December 30, 2012 (UTC) I might, I'm not sure. And I didn't find it until recently.... it was kinda like seeing her again, to tell the truth. I miss her.:( 01:31, December 30, 2012 (UTC)Turtle I love your profile.:D Journey is one of the greatest bands ever. I got their Escape Cd for Christmas.:D "Still they ride on wheels of fire. They rule the night. Still they ride. The strong will survive...." To be honest, I don't know that many of their songs. I just like "Don't Stop Believing" and "Any Way You Want It". I'm finding I'm starting to have a greater appreciation for Classic Rock... EmperorGalvinian (talk) 02:33, December 30, 2012 (UTC) I only knew those two before I got the cd. It's amazing! Stone In Love.:DSuperseaturtle (talk) 04:09, December 30, 2012 (UTC)Turtle Well, Galv, that appreciation for classic Rock now has to move west towards classic Country. :P Oldies FTW! :p RepComCustoms. (talk) 17:53, December 30, 2012 (UTC) I will never join the country side. Never, you hear me?! :P EmperorGalvinian (talk) 18:17, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Country......yick. :O How dare you two! As long as there are hilbillies and rednecks, country music will live on! :P RepComCustoms. (talk) 20:59, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :So will NASCAR. Your point was? :P EmperorGalvinian (talk) 21:01, December 30, 2012 (UTC) I'm a rock hillbilly.:DSuperseaturtle (talk) 23:03, December 30, 2012 (UTC)Turtle I'm a rock hilbilly. :P @Galv But NASCAR is cool. I take it you like it? :P RepComCustoms. (talk) 04:08, December 31, 2012 (UTC) No, I really don't. :P Up here in the North, we seem to favor football (American and European), hockey, and baseball. Nothing in the way of racing... Maybe horse racing...:PEmperorGalvinian (talk) 13:35, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Just so everyone knows, I'll be gone for most of the day. EmperorGalvinian (talk) 15:16, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I ditched you on chat, Galv. Younglings. :S Superseaturtle (talk) 01:54, January 4, 2013 (UTC)Turtle It's fine. I had some things I had to do anyways (picking up the sprawl of LEGOs in my room :P), so I was AFK for most of the last few minutes. :P EmperorGalvinian (talk) 01:57, January 4, 2013 (UTC) My mom's constantly on me about my Legos. :pSuperseaturtle (talk) 01:58, January 4, 2013 (UTC)Turtle Same here. :P EmperorGalvinian (talk) 02:10, January 4, 2013 (UTC) It's like " _________(insert my name here. :p)! How many times have I told you about these? You're 14! It's about time you learn to keep your room clean!" Yeah, except it's 13 in my case. :P EmperorGalvinian (talk) 00:06, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Same difference. :pSuperseaturtle (talk) 18:35, January 5, 2013 (UTC)Turtle